Aceptalo,Fabray
by Vanessa-Malfoy-Black
Summary: Blaine, empieza a recordar pequeños trozos de la noche en que Rachel había bebido. Y Quinn  también recuerda algunas cosas, estando cantando en su casa.  Entiendanme, me gusta esta pareja.  Gracias...Olivier. Blaine A./Quinn F.


Acéptalo. 100% Heterosexual. Fabray.

Summary: Blaine, empieza a recordar pequeños trozos de la noche en que Rachel había bebido. Y Quinn también recuerda algunas cosas, estando cantando en su casa.

Parejas: Quinn/Blaine

_La noche, en que Rachel había organizado la fiesta, estaba realmente borracho, no sabia lo que hacia ni que sentía, Kurt lo miraba y reía por sus bailes, como cualquiera, viéndolo tan borracho y aun así conservar esa "elegancia" si es que se podría definir. Pero también, otra mirada, unos ojos oliva lo miraban con lejanía y a la vez con ternura, la rubia, Quinn lo había estado "cuidando" desde lejos._

_Pero no fue lo único que descubrió que los ojos oliva lo observaban, si no que un breve recuerdo vino a la mente de Blaine, un día, pensante en su cama._

_*Flash back*_

_Todo daba vueltas y vueltas, se acerco a una pared para apoyarse brevemente en esta, despeinando un poco su cabellera morena, y vio a la rubia acercarse, y que lo miro curiosa, pero a la vez expectante, la chica también estaba algo borracha, sus pasos fueron tambaleantes hasta llegar al frente de el._

_- Estas borracho. Anderson. -comento Quinn, mirando al chico, e intentando no tambalearse mucho debido a los altos grados de alcohol._

_-No?...enseirio? se Siente genial. -empezó a hablar el moreno, y rió entre dientes, la chica suspiro, y cerro brevemente los ojos, tambaleándose lo bastante como casi caer, por ello, el instinto del moreno reacciono y alcanzo a tomar a la rubia, de la cintura y apretándola contra el, hasta que al parecer la chica volvió en si, y abrió los ojos y su mirada se poso en los ojos chocolates de el.-_

_Quinn se fue acercando poco a poco, hasta casi rozar los labios de Blaine, mientras que el, se dejaba llevar por el aroma del aliento a vodka de Quinn, hasta que finalmente, Blaine pego los labios de Quinn con los suyos, besándola intensamente, y acercándola mas a su cuerpo, en cambio la chica, se limito a reír entre el beso, con una sonrisa ladina y corresponder a este, hasta que se separaron y rieron los dos juntos._

_-Mañana no me acordare de esto. Anderson. -comento la rubia, cerca de los labios de Blaine, y este solo rió y negó con la cabeza.-_

_-Por tu culpa, ahora soy 50% Gay. -ríe el chico, soltando suavemente a la rubia, que se delimito a separarse del moreno, y tambalearse hasta volver a la fiesta.-_

_-Algún día cobrare el otro 50% Anderson!...-rió entre dientes la chica, dejando teñir sus mejillas pálidas de un rosa claro, dirigiéndose a volver a la fiesta.-_

_-Algún día! -repitió el chico, soltando una carcajada e ir directamente a buscar otro vaso de Vodka.-_

_*Fin del Flash back*_

Aquel recuerdo se le vino a la mente, luego de eso, al parecer había cantado con Rachel, pero aquel recuerdo, de a ver besado a la rubia lo hizo sonreír, y miro por la ventana de su habitación, perdiendo su mirada para vagar en algún otro recuerdo de los Warbler o alguna canción que podría cantar con su equipo.

Pero se lo cobraría a la rubia. Algún día.

Luego de un par de meses, en el verano, después del baile de Fin de curso, que había bailado con Kurt, decidió ir a ver a la rubia, que quizás estaría con la dignidad por el suelo, después de que la mejor noche para cualquiera, se viera arruinada.

Por eso, podría sacarle un poco de información a Finn, sobre donde vivía Quinn y podría ir a conversar un poco con ella.

Al llegar frente a la casa Fabray, se dirigió con un paso divertido y la sonrisa en su rostro, pero al parecer la música proveniente detrás de la puerta, no permitiría hacer que escuchasen que el estaba afuera, decidió apoyar su oreja y comenzar a escuchar la música.

You make me feel! -se escucho una voz femenina proveniente detrás de la puerta, la voz fue bastante suave pero firme, cantando afinadamente la canción.- like I'm living a teenage dream! The way you turn me on, I can't sleep!. Let's runaway and don't ever look back. Don't ever look back!

Rió entre dientes, escuchando toda la canción y la perfomance de la chica, que seguía cantando como si no hubiera alguien que la estuviera oyendo, hasta que finalmente se termino la canción, y al fin pudo tocar la puerta.

Al tocar la puerta, la música paro enseguida, se escucharon unos quejidos, algunos pasos rápidos y luego la manilla de la puerta girar, dejando ver a la rubia, con una cara disimuladamente adolorida, con pequeñas gotitas de sudor en su frente y cuello, su mirada fue sorpresiva al verlo parado frente a el, su pecho subía y bajaba por quizás la perfomance de Katy Perry, además que sus prendas no eran las mismas, quizás estaba haciendo aseo, ya que de fondo se vio una escoba y un balde.

-Que haces aquí? -pregunto la chica, interrogante, mirando directamente los ojos chocolates del chico, este rió y la miro tiernamente.-Y como sabes mi dirección?

-Se llaman amigos, Fabray, amigos. -comento burlón el chico, mirando a la chica que bufo algo molesta, y se dedico a casi cerrarle la puerta en la cara, pero algo lo detuvo.- No no...Espera. No era por eso...Vengo a charlar contigo.

-Sobre que Anderson? Sobre como Kurt gano el puesto de Reina? Vienes a darme una charla de cómo superarme a mi misma después del "Lucy Caboosey"? o vienes a darme unos anti depresivos?. -comenzó a enumerar fríamente la rubia, con la mirada de Porrista alfa, de aquellas miradas frías y firmes, levantando un poco el mentón, aunque no funcionaba mucho por su estatura.

-No. Vengo por lo del beso. -sonríe el chico, mirándola divertido.-

-Que beso? -comento la chica, aunque sabía que beso se refería el moreno.-

-El de la fiesta de Rachel... -respondió el chico-

-No lo recuerdo. -mintió la rubia.-

-Sabes que si-reafirmo el moreno, sonriendo juguetonamente.-

-Estaba borracha. -confeso la rubia, cruzándose de brazos.-

-Somos dos. -rió el chico, acercándose un poco a la chica, comenzando a entrar a la casa.-

-¿Cómo lo recuerdas? -retrocedió medio paso Quinn, mirándolo con desconfianza.-

-Magia querida Fabray. Magia. -le respondió el chico, siendo espontáneo y acercándose para besar a la rubia.-

- No me Veng...-pero la rubia fue interrumpida por los labios del moreno, que no se resistió a seguir debatiendo con la rubia, y esperar a aquellas mariposas en el estomago al besar a la rubia, y que obviamente se hicieron notar, la chica no pareció entender o que pasaba, por lo que se limito a entre abrir sus labios para corresponder el beso, luego de unos segundos, correspondió al beso totalmente, haciendo que Blaine entrase, y cerrar la puerta con el pie. Luego de unos segundos, se separaron, estando los dos en el recibidor, frente a la escalera.

-Como te acordaste? -pregunto inquisitivamente la rubia-

-Al recordar el vodka. -rió entre dientes el chico.-

-Porque yo tome Vodka en la fiesta. -sonrió la chica, sonriendo tiernamente y apartando un largo mechón rubio.-

-Si y porque descubrí algo...-comento el chico, tomando de la cintura a la chica suavemente, y mirándola a los ojos.-

-Que cosa? -pregunto la chica, abrazándose al cuello del castaño y sonriendo de lado.-

-Que soy 100% heterosexual -se limito a decir el chico, besando tiernamente los calidos labios de la rubia, que también y gustosa besó a Blaine, dejándose llevar, pero no del tanto, no pretendía quedar embarazada.-Y porque me gustas. Quinn.

* * *

><p>Porfavor, No tiren tantos tomates, que la intento de escritora esta adolorida =D A no ser que sean pedras, porque ahi no duelen tanto si me pega una en la cabeza y quedo insconsiente (?) se aceptan Reviews~ Que son buenos para que la personita que escribio esto se sienta buena y alimenten el poco ego que tiene...<p>

Nos veremos en otro FF! :3

**_xoxo_**.


End file.
